What a Ride
by mashimoshi
Summary: Tag to the Boost Job. I just felt that what happened to Eliot in that episode could have been further developed. For people who haven't seen that episode: SPOILERS, DUH! Don't forget to read and review. I also decided to change it a bit up because, again, the creators of this Holy Show should have given Eliot a bigger part.


**Tag to the Boost Job. I just felt that what happened to Eliot in that episode could have been further developed. For people who haven't seen that episode: SPOILERS, DUH! Don't forget to read and review. I also decided to change it a bit up because, again, the creators of this Holy Show should have given Eliot a bigger part. I hope you enjoy. BYEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

Eliot had been running for his life, dodging bullets, and not paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, he felt a severe burning sensation in his right arm. And then, while he was running across the street, a car came out, hitting the young man.

He made a 360 turn, flying over the railing and into the freezing water of the Boston Harbor. For a few seconds, he felt nothing, only the cold water around him, and the pain in his arm.

Finally, he regained consciousness. He quickly swam back and once being sure he was safe, he resurfaced, letting out a weak cry. Eliot crawled to a patch of dry land under the small bridge, collapsing onto the ground.

He stood up on all fours, the water dripping from strands of his soaked hair. He was shivering violently, and he finally took in the bullet in his arm. He felt multiple scratches on his face and chest. He looked down to see his shirt ripped. He cursed under his breath when realizing that his com was now broken and he had no way to contact the others.

Eliot stood up, almost falling back on the ground. He kept his balance and walked to a small ladder and climbed up, only to see Parker and Hardison crouching behind a car while bullets flew above them.

The next thing he knew, he was taking out the men that were coming up to his two teammates. When done he paused, closing his eyes to get his breathing on track.

"Eliot?" Parker asked.

Eliot opened his eyes again, the cold wind piercing his already icy skin. He had a feeling that his ribs were now officially broken. At that time, a car pulled up and in seconds, he was sitting in the back of the car with the young girl, yelling at Parker.

When the job was finally complete, they were all in that car shop, talking amongst themselves. Eliot was leaning against the wall, wiping the blood from his face with a cloth. The bullet wound would have to wait until later, when they came back to the HQ.

"Eliot?" Parker, who had walked up to him, asked again. "Eliot, are you alright?"

The hitter looked up, straightening his stance, which he immediately regretted. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Parker saw how Eliot's usually bright blue eyes, had lost some of that brightness, and now were dull and tired.

"You don't look fine." she stated, coming closer to him.

"Parker, I'm fine. I just need to get back to the HQ so I can finally change clothes and patch up." Eliot replied, a little harsher than he wanted to.

Parker stepped back, her expression changing from concerned to hurt.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, darlin', I'm just a bit on edge." he said, his body giving out a light shudder.

The blond saw that he was cold. She quickly ran off to another room and came back with a blanket, which she put around Eliot's shoulders.

Eliot nodded, and replied, "Thank you."

Parker gave him a sweet smile, then skipped away to Hardison, who was typing something on his computer.

The young man threw his head against the wall, wanting nothing more than to just get that damned bullet out of his arm. On their way home, the team saw the exhaustion in Eliot's eyes, how he was trying his best to stay awake.

(They all had decided to take Eliot's Dodge instead of Lucille to make them seem like car lovers, for the effect. The whole time it worked really well.)

Parker and Hardison had offered to sit next to him, Parker being in the middle. She saw how he was looking out the window, trying so hard not to gasp from the pain. Any time there was a bump along the road and the car shook, his eyes would widen, then close as Eliot tried to take control of the pain. She could still feel the shivers that ran through his battered body. So she leaned closer to him, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. He didn't even flinch.

Nate also saw the pained expression on his hitter's face. Every so often, he would look in the front mirror to check up on him. He started seeing more blood form from under his black jacket, which was alarming him.

Eliot too felt the blood trickling down his arm, forming even more shivers throughout him. In a few minutes, he took off his jacket and ripped a big chunk of his shirt off, using it to wrap his wound.

When Parker saw the blood that was now covering Eliot's muscular arm, she couldn't help but give out a quiet gasp. Eliot must have heard it, because he quickly kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear, "I'm okay."

Parker managed to nod.

But on the next pothole, Eliot couldn't hold it in anymore. The car shook with so much force, it rattled his ribs. He used his injured arm to hold himself steady, which brought him even more pain. He closed his eyes, unable to hold in a soft moan.

"Nate, how much longer?" he heard Hardison ask the mastermind. "Eliot needs to be patched up."

"About fifteen more minutes." Nate replied.

Eliot felt his hand being squeezed, someone's voice saying, "We're almost there, Eliot. Just hold on." He recognized the voice as Parker's.

He swallowed, taking his hand out of the thief's grasp to hold onto his arm.

Another pothole, another moan.

"Nate." Hardison said again. "Nate, he's losing too much blood."

"I'm alright, Hardison." Eliot growled. "I just need to-" He gasped, his ribs exploding on him.

He let his hand drop down. He clenched his teeth, trying not let out any sound. But he couldn't. A whimper escaped him, and he began to breath heavily, which made his ribs hurt even more.

He was gathered into Parker's arms, her hand stroking the back of his head. A blast of heat entered the car, although it didn't help Eliot at all with the cold. A gentle hand touched his forehead.

"He's got a fever, Nate." Parker said.

A large revving sound filled the car. They were all sent flying back, as Nate hit the accelerator. Eliot gasped, quickly calming down from Parker's soft touch to his face.

"Come on, Eliot. Hold on." Hardison kept repeating over and over again.

In a few painful minutes, the car stopped. The door was opened, and Nate was helping Eliot stand up. They all helped him walk into the HQ, where Parker and Nate sat him onto the couch, while Hardison went to get a first aid kit, and Sophie went to get some wet cloths. Nate also left the room to get Eliot some dry clothes.

Hardison gave Eliot the first aid, and he began mending his wounds immediately. He first pulled off his shirt and wrapped his ribs in place, so they would have time to heal. Then, with Nate's help, he got the bullet out of his arm. (It was a large 308 caliber.) When done, Eliot wrapped his arm tightly, trying to ignore the stares he was getting from his teammates.

Nate handed him a dry shirt, which he took gratefully and put on. Once fully changing into dry clothes, he stood up, protectively holding onto his arm.

"I'm going to my room." he said, beginning to trudge over to his bedroom.

Once closing the door, he walked into his bathroom, taking a look at himself in the mirror. He noticed that his eyes had lost their usual brightness. He noticed the beads of sweat that were falling down his skin. He noticed the uncontrollable shivers that took hold of him. He noticed his exhaustion. And he noticed that he was still covered in blood.

"I'm sorry, Eliot." someone said at the door.

Eliot turned around, seeing Parker standing at the doorway. Her eyes were sad and glossy from tears that had not yet fallen down her face.

"For what, darlin'?" he asked, walking over to her.

"For getting you into this mess." Parker answered. "If I didn't tell that girl about our plans, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Eliot stood still, staring at Parker, who was beginning to quietly sob. He shook his head, coming closer to her and then pulling her into a hug. He was able to feel her shaking form against him, crying into his chest.

"Getting hurt is what I do, Parker." he began. "It's my job. And no matter whose fault it is, your's, or Hardison's, or Nate's, or even Sophie's, I will keep fighting for you all. 'Till my dying day." he finished.

Parker looked up at him. She reminded him of her delicacy, how anything that was her fault could scar her forever. He bent down to kiss her forehead, smiling when she walked into him and placed her head on his chest.

"Remember that I will always fight for you." he whispered. "Always."

THE END

* * *

 **Okay, so there you have it. I am seriously considering trying to make a series of these. Stories where Eliot got hurt. What do you all think? BTW, I am soooooo sorry for not including Sophie in this. I just couldn't find the right part for her in this fic. Sophie Lovers, please forgive me! Review please. I really feel like this story kinda gave a better feel to the entire episode. If the show made the Boost Job just a little similar to what I have, I would have been the happiest person on this planet. Anyway, I hope you like this. Again, I think I'm gonna make a series like this. But you guys just have to tell me what you think. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ;)**


End file.
